The advent of the use of LEDs in flashlights has created a need to optimise the amount of useable light available from the lighting device. Wasted light decreases the efficiency and effectiveness of the light particularly in low powered lighting situations such as provided by LEDs.
The applicant does not concede that the prior art discussed in the specification forms part of the common general knowledge in the art at the priority date of this application.